My Princess
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: a story about Edward watching his daughter grow up. Sweet one-shot. EPOV


**This is a one-shot about Edward watching his daughter grow up. I think its sweet I hope you do too!**

**Enjoy!=)**

My Princess

**Newborn.**

"You did so good my Bella." I told her kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded slowly. She was exhausted. She was in labor for 11 hours, she had a difficult birth.

"Mr. Cullen would you like to hold her." The nurse asked me. I nodded and she handed me a bundle of fuzzy pink blanket.

I looked at her nervously before I cradled her softly in my arms. I looked down at the angel staring up at me. She was the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen.

I knew from that moment on, my life was never going to be the same. From that moment I knew I was at her mercy. I would live and breathe for this baby girl, my baby girl.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

Bella looked at me and down at her daughter and smiled. "Lillian Mary Cullen."

The nurse smiled kindly. "It's a beautiful name."

"She is named after my two best friends." Bella told her while gazing at the perfect angel in my arms.

"Lilly." I cooed. "I already love you so much princess." I whispered.

Bella squeezed my shoulder, letting me know she felt the exact same.

**1 year.**

I open my front door and immediately heard screaming. I chuckled lightly. "Bella love, I'm home." I yelled through the house.

"In here." She yelled from Lilly's nursery sounding exhausted.

I took off my jacket and walked into the baby pink room, decorated by none other than my lovely sister.

"Hi." Bella sighed in relief.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hi babe."

Lilly was in her arms. Her big brown eyes were red and puffy and her scream strained.

"Oh." I said pouting with her. "What is wrong with my princess huh?" I took her from Bella who gave her willingly.

"She hasn't stopped crying for 3 hours." Bella said exasperated falling back into the dark mahogany rocking chair.

I nodded and cradled Lilly in my chest. I bounced her slightly and she became calmer. I rocked her gently humming to her until she fell asleep.

"Ugh. I will never know how you do that." Bella whispered in frustration..

I laughed silently and finally took in her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Go get some rest love."I whispered to her in concern.

She shook her head, stubborn as always. "I'm okay." She said smiling lightly.

I rolled my eyes and continued to rock Lilly. I looked down at Bella who was smiling at us adoringly. "What?" I mouthed to her.

She just shrugged, still with a pleasant smile on her face. "You are just an amazing dad." She said simply.

I smiled and gently laid Lilly in her crib, extra careful not to wake her. I tucked her in snuggly and kissed her forehead. Bella came over to my side wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I think you are a pretty amazing mother too." I whispered kissing her hair. I turned back to watch my angel sleeping peacefully.

**2 years.**

"Daddy!" I heard her small voice call out in joy. I turned around to see her running with arms open straight towards me. Her beautiful bronze curls bouncing with every step she took.

I laughed and bent down to meet her. She threw herself into my body full force. I chuckled and picked her up. She had her little arms wrapped around my neck securely.

"Hey princess. Where is mommy?" I asked her she pulled back and pointed straight ahead to my Bella.

I smiled as she walked closer to us with my sister and Rose.

"Hey love." I greeted her kissing her chastely.

"Hi." She beamed her dazzling smile.

I quickly greeted the others with kisses on the cheeks. "So what are you four lovely ladies doing this morning?" I asked them.

Lilly giggled. "We are taking Lilly shopping. Huh baby girl?" Alice asked her. Lilly nodded proudly and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Thank goodness she isn't like her mother with shopping." Rose said. Bella hit her playfully.

"Yet." Bella added. Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

Bella reached her arms out to Lilly. "Come on Lilly time to go baby. We just thought we would surprise daddy at work." She said.

Lilly pouted and nodded. "It was a very nice surprise." I told them.

That cheered her up, she beamed her crooked grin that matched mine and my heart melted. She went over to Bella reluctantly. I kissed each goodbye and they were off.

"I love you princess." I called out to Lilly, who was perched happily on Bella's shoulder.

**3 years.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch!" Lilly called from across the park.

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and quickly ran up the ladder to the slide. She sat down and glanced towards me to make sure I was still watching.

I smiled to let her know I was and she slid down and looked at me. I clapped and cheered. "Good job princess."

She smiled bigger and started running towards me. I watched as her foot caught on nothing and she tripped on her hands and knees. _Just like her mother_. I thought.

She looked up at me her eyes full of tears, and my heart instantly broke. I rushed over to her and easily cradled her in my arms. I panicked not sure what to do.

Lilly was whimpering because her knee started to bleed. _Yep. Just like Bella_.

I then saw Bella waving me over. I jogged quickly over to where Bella was sitting on a table.

Bella already had out her first aid kit by time we arrived back at the table, and instantly began cleaning out her cut.

Lilly's arms were wrapped tight around my neck, her head buried in my chest, she didn't want to see what her mother was doing.

I stroked her hair soothingly and held her tightly in my lap. Bella was surprisingly calm and I couldn't help but admire how great of a mother she is.

"Okay all better." Bella said cheerily.

Lilly pulled her head out of my chest and looked down and her now bandaged knee, She nodded sadly and laid her head back down on my chest.

"You can go play baby." Bella told her.

Lilly shook her head. Bella looked at me for help.

"Hey princess. Will you go play if daddy kisses it and makes it all better?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a few moments before her face lit up and she nodded excitedly. I laughed and kissed her knee gently.

"Momma too." She said sticking her leg out to Bella. Bella laughed and bent her head to kiss her knee gently.

"Better?" I asked. She smiled and jumped off my lap and ran towards the swings.

"I don't know how you do that?" Bella said slightly shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know just what to tell her to make everything better."She said. "I guess that is why you are such a amazing father." Bella smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

**4 years.**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lilly's cry pulled me out of my sleep. I groaned and rolled over to look at Bella.

"She probably had a nightmare." Bella said sleepily.

I looked at the clock **2:30**. I got up and quickly pulled on a shirt and made my way to Lilly's room. She was sitting up in her little white bed with her pink comforter pulled tightly around her.

"Hey baby girl what's the matter?" I asked her yawning.

She just whimpered. I sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Nightmare." Is all she said. I nodded and rocked her gently, telling her it will be okay.

"Want me sing you to sleep?" I asked her and she nodded, her big brown eyes full of tears.

"Okay lay down." She laid down and I cuddled up next to her. I hummed her a lullaby until her breathing evened out and I was sure she was asleep.

I slowly crawled out of her bed and tucked her in gently. I kissed her forehead. "I love you princess." I whispered.

She opened her big brown eyes. "Love you more daddy." She whispered sleepily before falling back to sleep.

My heart felt like it was going to explode with how much I loved this little girl. She was amazing, and perfect in every way. I smiled and felt tears fill up my eyes.

I slowly walked out and closed her door gently, taking one last glimpse of my angel sleeping peacefully.

**5 years.**

Lilly was standing by the door in a little dress with leggings and ugg boots and her pink Hannah Montana backpack on. She is definitely going to be the most stylish kindergartener there, thanks to of course her aunt Alice.

"Are you ready baby girl?" Rose asked her excitedly.

Everyone was here for her first day. Bella has been stronger than me, I have been trying to convince her for the last week that we should home school her.

She is my baby. She is too little to be going to school.

Lilly nodded to Rose. "Yes Aunt Rosie."

Rose smiled and kissed her hair. "Oh there is the bus!" Emmet called out from the window. He was 'Keeping lookout.' That was the job Lilly gave him. She had every single one of us wrapped around her little finger.

Lilly looked out the window excitedly and then her face fell. "Uncle Emmet you lied." She accused her little arms crossed over her chest.

Emmet boomed his laughter and she didn't find it funny one bit. I laughed at her angry expression and kissed her cheek. I couldn't help, it. She is just too cute.

"That's not nice uncle Em." she told him.

"Yeah uncle Em." Jasper teased and picked up Lilly who was now smiling.

"Oh there it is!"Alice jumped up and down in excitement.

Bella opened the door and me and her led Lilly quickly to the bus. "Okay be nice to everyone, and listen to your teacher, and be careful when you walk and make sure to-"

"Bella." I cut her off. "She will be fine." I whispered.

Bella looked at me surprised, and nodded. How strange I was the one who had been freaking out all week. I wonder how we switched roles.

Lilly skipped to the bus and the door opened slowly for her. She turned and gave us big hugs and walked up the stairs.

She turned around at the top, "Bye Momma, Bye Daddy!" She said right before the doors closed. We waved as did all her uncles and aunts beside us.

I turn around to see Bella, Alice and Rose with tears in their eyes.

"She's growing up too fast." I grumbled.

**6 years.**

"Okay Lil one toy." I warned when we entered a toy store, that she had already convinced me to stop at.

She nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me half way around the store.

She paused at the aisle of the dolls, her eyes widened as she took in the boxes and boxes of baby dolls.

"Ohh daddy look at that one. And that one! Oh how cute that one is!" She pointed in five different directions all at once. I lost track. I just nodded and smiled, this really isn't my element. She usually did this stuff with her Aunt Alice or Aunt Rose.

She then began pulling doll after doll off of the shelves, talking a hundred miles a minute about each of them.

After what seemed like hours she finally picked a doll. "Okay come on Lilly let's go." I told her trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"But daddy. I need this one too!" She whined.

"Lil. I said one." I reminded her.

"I know but daddy. I have to have this one because this one has no friends if I can't have this one and this one needs. . . "I pinched the bridge of my nose; I have absolutely no idea what she is talking about.

"Lillian." I warned.

She nodded in defeat and pouted. "Okay daddy." She said sadly and it broke my heart.

"Fine you can get one more." I sighed in defeat. That pout is way too dangerous.

Her face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly. She really looked like Alice. "Oh thank you thank you thank you daddy! You are the best." She ran up to me throwing her little arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. Making it all worth it.

A hour, and four dolls later we got home. Bella was in the living room curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Hi mommy." Lilly called quickly running into her room with four bags. Yes four.

Bella laughed. "Hello to you too Lilly."

I flopped down on the couch exhausted and let out a grunt.

"Did I see her come back with _four_ bags?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

I nodded sheepishly "Um yeah." I said.

She laughed. "You are such a pushover. You spoil her rotten." She said still shaking her head and laughing.

"I know. It's that darn pout of hers." I said in frustration, which only made Bella laugh harder.

Then came out Lilly from her room with four new dolls in her baby doll stroller. She ran over and hopped in my lap.

"Thank you daddy I love you." She said kissing my cheek and hopping of my lap to go play with her new toys.

"I love you too princess."

**7 years.**

It was Lilly's birthday she is going to be 7. I wanted to do something special for her so I got up early to make her a cake.

She and Bella woke up about a half hour later.

"Morning daddy." Her bell like voice rang out. I smiled.

"Morning princess. Happy Birthday." I told her excitedly.

Her smile got even wider. "You remembered." She exclaimed happily.

I scooped her in my arms. "Of course. Like I would forget the day my baby girl was born." I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled and climbed into her dining room chair. Just then Bella came around the corner, her mahogany hair all tangled in a mess looking gorgeous as always. I smiled.

"Morning love." I gave her a quick kiss before checking my cake.

"Mm It smells good." She said. "Oh and happy birthday baby." she walked over to Lilly and kissed to top of her head.

Lilly smiled and gave her a thank you. Then the door bell rang.

"You better go get it." I told her. She smiled, knowing already who it is.

She ran quickly and opened the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 6 voices called out.

I heard Lilly laugh and squeal.

"What are you 22 now." Emmet asked her. She giggled.

"No uncle Em. I'm 7." She announced proudly.

"Oh okay." He said. She greeted everyone else before bringing them in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I greeted my mother who came in first.

"Hello honey." Esme came in and gave me a kiss.

"Oh my goodness you have probably grown a foot since I last saw you." She told Lilly.

Lilly giggled. "I have not grandma, you saw me yesterday."

After everyone said there hellos and happy birthday's I kicked them all out, needing to frost the cake.

I did so quickly but because I didn't wait for the cake to cool off the frosting pulled up the top and making it look well, like crap.

I groaned out of frustration, and Bella came in to see what is taking me so long. She laughed at my mess.

I handed her the spreader and pouted. "Fix it"

She laughed and tried to fix my mess. She made it a little better but not much. We sighed and put on her 7 candles.

We walked in singing happy birthday and she made her wish, I apologized to her about the cake while she looked at it trying to hide her disgust.

"Its okay princess you don't have to eat it." I told her, not wanting to make her eat my distorted cake.

"No daddy you made it. I know it looks funny but I will try it." She smiled crookedly at me.

Everyone awed and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I pulled her in a tight hug feeling truly grateful to have such an amazing gift given to me. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I must have done something right.

**8 years**

"Ohh ohh there she is, there she is!" Alice said excitedly.

We all sat up straighter so that we could see her better. She was dressed in a pink leotard and a pink tutu with her bronze hair pulled in a bun. She looked beautiful.

Bella, Rose, and Alice all were gushing about how cute she is, and Emmet yelled. "Go my Lillerina." His nickname he made up for her recently.

We had thought maybe if we put her in ballet at a young age maybe she would learn some grace and balance, and maybe not turn out like her mother. Bella's idea not mine, I didn't mind her turning out exactly like her mother.

So here we were at my baby girl's dance recital. Esme was snapping picture after picture as her routine went on. Jasper was videotaping it happily. She was all of our pride and joy.

When it finished Bella and Alice stood up giving her a standing ovation causing us all to stand. She was only in the one dance and was the last row in the back third from the center. But anyone can tell she is a star. She is our star.

She bowed and waved excitedly at all our smiling faces. We probably looked like the biggest idiots there but we could care less.

She got off stage and hugged her mother. "You were beautiful baby." Bella told her sincerely.

"Daddy!"She called. I turned towards her and she leaped on my arms. "You were wonderful princess." I told her and she blushed, _just like her mother_.

"Thanks daddy." She said shyly.

She was then immediately attacked by our family. I put my arm around my Bella and we watched out baby talking excitedly with her aunts, and uncles and grandparents.

"She was beautiful" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Yes she was. Just like her mother."

**9 years **

We were now at the stable. Alice and Jasper had bought her a pony for her last birthday. Yes every little girls dream, a pony. But we hadn't gotten around to teaching her to ride it.

She was dressed in all her riding gear, also from Alice, looking absolutely adorable. Bella was a nervous wreck, being not very fond of horses.

"Love she will be fine, I have ridden horses my whole life, its fine." I reassured her for the hundredth time today. She nodded nervously and bit her bottom lip, what she does when she's uncertain.

"Alright princess ready?" I asked Lilly. She nodded looking just about as nervous as Bella.

"You will be fine I promise."

"Promise?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Promise." She smiled feeling better and climbed up on the horse carefully.

She had taken a few lessons just on the basics, but this will be her first time riding and actual horse.

Her instructor was standing with us, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Daddy!" Lilly called out frightened.

Bella instantly panicked. "Lilly are you okay baby? Are you hurt? Be careful." She started rambling nervously.

"Bell she is fine." I stopped her and kissed her forehead. She searched my eyes for awhile then nodded slowly, knowing I would never let our daughter be in danger.

She sat back down slowly and I walked over to Lilly. "What's up princess?" I asked her.

Her expression matched her mother's almost to a T. It was comical almost. "Daddy will you walk beside me please? It's my first time." She asked shyly.

I smiled, "Of course princess" her face lit up and she sat up straighter ready to start now.

I grabbed one of her horse's reigns and looked up at her. "Ready?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded. And she squeezed her leg signaling for her pony to move.

**10 years.**

"Oh Lilly baby you look beautiful." Esme cried out.

Lilly just walked down stairs after being tortured by her mother and aunts for hours. Unlike her mother though, she enjoyed it.

She was in a dark green dress that fell just below her knees, and her long bronze hair was curled loosely and fell against her shoulder.

She looked absolutely stunning. She had her adorable crooked smile on her face and was blushing under everyone's gaze.

I walked to her side and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful princess." I told her making her blush even more. I chuckled thinking how much she is like her mom.

"Wait, wait we need pictures." Alice came over to me and Lilly and began snapping picture after picture.

"Alright Alice that's enough," Bella finally rescued us.

"Ready?" I asked Lilly. She nodded.

"Have fun baby girl." Bella hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "You too." She told me giving me a quick kiss.

I nodded. "We will be home shortly love."

Everyone said there byes and gushed about how beautiful Lilly is. We were off to her 5th grade father daughter dance.

"Daddy do you want to dance?" She asked on the last song of the night. All night she had mostly danced with all of her friends like most of the girls, which was fine to me., as long as she is having a good time.

"Of course princess." I took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

'I Turn to You' by Christina Aguilera came on and she reached up and wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"You are getting so old my baby." I told her sadly. "Pretty soon you're going to be moving out and getting married."

She giggled. "I'm only 10 daddy." She rolled her eyes as if I was being ridiculous.

I laughed with her. "I know, you just are growing up so fast."

"I know daddy but I will always be your little girl no matter how old I get, and I will always love you." She said with conviction.

I couldn't help but believe her. I nodded. "I will always love you too princess."

She smiled happily and laid her head on my chest.

**11 years.**

Bella and Lilly came home from a long day of shopping with Rose and Alice.

"Hello how are my two favorite girls." I asked them as Bella flopped on the couch next to me looking exhausted.

"Okay." Bella smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good daddy!" Lilly said still full of energy, something she inherited from Alice.

I looked at her and she had make-up on that she normally doesn't wear. Of course she looked beautiful but way to old.

"Why are you wearing make-up?" I asked her but looking at Bella.

Bella sighed and Lilly looked nervous.

"Mommy bought it for me." She said quietly.

"Oh really?" I asked Bella sarcastically.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward she is 11 and is starting middle school, she should be allowed to wear a little make-up." She argued.

"She is only 11 Bella." I spit at her.

"Edward stop it she is-" I cut her off.

"Bella kitchen now!" I said sternly. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen giving Lilly and apologetic look.

Once we were in the kitchen I turned on her. "Bella she is only 11 she is way too young to be wearing make-up. I will not have my daughter looking like a tramp!" I told her angrily.

"Edward you are being ridiculous, your daughter can never look like a tramp and you know it. She barely has any make-up on. She looks beautiful and she wanted it so why not." She shrugged.

"She will always look beautiful but she looks too old." I argued back.

"Honey she is growing up and it won't stop. I know she is your little girl but you need to let her grow up. You know eventually you are going to have to let her go and live life on her own." She cupped my cheek and I leaned in to her hand.

"I know you're right love. I'm sorry I just don't want her to grow up." I admitted sadly.

She smiled sweetly. "Me either babe but she has too."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I grumbled, Bella laughed and called Lilly into the kitchen.

"You can wear a little make up. Keep it light please for me." I asked Lilly.

She beamed her adorable crooked smile and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you daddy. And of course. Aunt Rosie taught me how to wear it." She said.

I nodded and smiled as she ran up the stairs happily. She is growing up way to fast.

**12 years.**

"Oh Eddie." My sister called through my house. I rolled my eyes.

"In here Ali." I yelled from my office.

She came bouncing in with Bella and Lilly in tow.

"Hey girls. What can I do for you?" I asked slightly suspicious.

"Well. . ." Alice started, which is never good. "Me and Jas are taking the girls up to California for a week, "Alice and Jasper had twin girls about 3 years younger than Lilly."And we want to take Lilly along. We invited you all but Bella said neither of you can get off work."

Bella and Lilly looked at me nervously after Alice finished her speech.

"I will have to think about it." I said with no emotion.

Alice looked annoyed. "Honestly Edward you know you can trust me and we will only be gone for a week and her and the girls have so much fun. Come on please." Alice began to beg.

"What do you think about this?" I asked Bella.

"Um I think she would be okay." Bella said timidly.

"And do you want to go Lilly?" I asked her and she just nodded.

They all looked so scared of me. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you guys so scared of me am I that bad?" I asked

They all finally laughed and relaxed a little. "When it comes to Lilly you are sorry love." Bella told me.

I sighed. "Alright she can go. I have to work on. . . letting go." I looked at Bella who smiled at my knowingly.

Alice and Lilly both squealed. "But" I interrupted them and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I want a call from your everyday, and Alice take care of her." I told them both.

They both smiled liking my conditions.

Lilly skipped over and hopped in my lap. "Like I wouldn't call you everyday anyway daddy I mean common I can't go a day without talking to you and momma." She rolled her eyes like the thought was just simply absurd.

I laughed and hugged her closer. "Good princess"

**13 years.**

"Happy Anniversary!!"Lilly shouted while jumping on our bed. I chuckled coming out of sleep slowly.

I opened my eyes to see Lilly in between me and Bella very excited. I looked at Bella who was as amused as me. "Thank you princess." I told her followed by Bella's thank you.

Bella started getting out of bed and Lilly stopped her with her little arm. "Nope you are not allowed to get out of bed until I say so." Lilly said sternly.

I chuckled and Bella laid back in bed. "Now stay here. Both of you." She pointed a warning finger at us both before running out of our room.

I turned to look at Bella and she just shrugged before leaning over to give me a sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary love." I whispered against her lips.

"You too." She mumbled.

Then Lilly came in with a tray full of breakfast with eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, the whole works. And a purple Lilly in a vase in the middle that made me and Bella both laugh,

"Lil you really didn't have to do this baby." Bella said taking the tray from her.

"I know but I wanted too." She said happily. "Now enjoy." She said bouncing out of the room.

"Thank you so much princess, you are perfect, I couldn't ask for a better daughter," I told her when she reached the door.

She turned around a smiled crookedly, the smile that could melt my heart. "Thanks daddy. I couldn't ask for better parents." And with that she skipped out of the room.

**14 years.**

The front door opened and my Bella walked in.

"Hello you two. What are you doing?" She asked me and Lilly.

I was sitting on the couch with Lilly watching, one of her shows with her, Gossip Hill or something like that. Her legs were in my lap and we were laughing at the unrealistic plot lines.

"We are watching One Tree Hill momma." Lilly told her happily.

Oh is that what we are watching? I just like spending time with my daughter and watching what she likes seems like a good way to do it.

"Oh really. How did you wrap your dad into that?" Bella asked looking amused at my obvious dislike of the show.

"He just came and sat with me."Lilly shrugged distracted by the show.

"Shh." She said after that getting into the scene that was playing.

Bella laughed and came and sat on the spot next to me. "Hi love." I whispered giving her a kiss.

"Hi." She smiled.

We spent the rest of the night watching teenage soap operas with my two favorite girls.

We headed off to sleep and I gave Lilly a hug."Thank you for letting me watch you shows with you princess."

"Of course daddy." She laughed.

"Goodnight. I love you baby."I kissed her forehead gently.

"Love you too." She smiled and walked into her room.

**15 years.**

"So tell me about this boy." Rose winked at Lilly who giggled.

"Well he is my age and has black hair and blue eyes and is really cute." Lilly gushed.

"Oh honey that is so great."Bella told her.

I walked in looking at the girls gossiping to my 15 year old daughter about boys.

"Nope no boy talk in my house." I joked.

They all rolled their eyes and laughed at my protective dad mode.

"Oh Edward lighten up. She is a young woman. And as her aunts and mother we get to gossip about her first boyfriend." Alice half scolded me.

What boyfriend? She is way too young. "She can't have a boyfriend she isn't old enough." I said looking at Bella.

"Edward." She warned.

I walked out of the room slightly shocked, my baby likes boys? That is ridiculous. No way, no boy will ever be good enough for my Lilly. Especially at the age of 15.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Edward don't flip out, it will only make it worse. What is so bad about her having a boyfriend?"

I turned around to face her. "Bell she is 15, I get it she likes boys now but for her to have a boyfriend no way. What if he pressures her into doing something she doesn't want to? No, no way she is way too young." I said convincing more myself than her that this is a bad idea.

"Edward they are 15 they have probably only kissed my goodness." She rolled her eyes.

"What! Kissed? My baby girl cannot be kissing boys." I said angrily.

She laughed. "Edward how old were we when we started dating?" She questioned me with one eyebrow raised.

"That is beside the point. And we were 16." I said quickly.

"Oh so can she date at 16 then?" She challenged.

I liked the idea of her not dating for another year. "Yes." I said and she laughed again.

"Fine I'll let her know then." She said still laughing

I sighed not wanting my baby girl to ever grow up and start dating boys. The thought to me is completely ridiculous.

**16 years.**

Sweet 16 today. She is looking like her mom a little more every day. She is getting so old; I want her to be 2 years old again only wanting to be with her daddy.

I watch her laugh and mingle with her friends in our backyard, and think how much I love her and how much she has grown.

She has gone from ribbons and curls to perfume to make up, and boys.

Ugh boys. Her _boyfriend_ is here. He is I guess a nice guy but nowhere good enough for my Lilly.

"Stop glaring a Chris." Bella laughed putting her arms around me.

I sighed and looked at her. "She is a good girl huh?" I asked Bella.

She smiled and looked adoringly at our daughter laughing beautifully. "She is. The best, she couldn't get any better." She said truthfully and I nodded not being able to agree more.

"She owes that to you love; she is kind, and beautiful and independent just like her mom." I kissed her softly.

"I think she is brave, and loving, and strong like her father" she giggled.

Lilly skipped up to us throwing her arms around us both. "Thank you guys; this is such an amazing party,"

"You're welcome sweetie." Bella smiled gently.

"We are so proud of you princess, you deserve it. You are beautiful from the outside in; you are turning into a wonderful young woman." I told her sincerely.

She blushed and thanked us again. "Thank you so much daddy, I love you." She kissed my cheek,

"You too momma. I love you." She then kissed Bella. She waved and skipped off again with her friends.

I pulled Bella closer and sighed, I am slowly losing my baby girl.

**17 years.**

I come home from work to find a crying Lilly and a teary eyed Bella on the couch.

"What's the matter?" I asked nervously, rushing to them on the couch,

"Chr. .is.. .brok . .ke... up. .. wit. . me." Lilly choked through her sobs,

"Oh" I mouthed looking at Bella who looked just as helpless as me.

"Want me to go kick his ass baby." I whispered. Bella hit my arm.

She laughed thick with tears. "No that is okay daddy"

"Oh baby I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her, seeing her so sad breaks my heart. No girl should have to go through a broken heart, especially someone as sweet and loving as my Lilly.

"Just hold me." She whispered lying on my chest.

"Of course princess." I said putting my arms around her,

Bella excused herself probably to call Rose and Alice for backup.

"Have I ever told you about the first time I got my heart broken?" I asked her.

She shook her head,

"Well it was your mother." I told her. She laughed.

"I thought you and mom were friends since you were little." She asked.

"We were but not until I was about 15 or 16 did I notice I was totally in love with your mother." She looked up smiling sweetly. "She was my best friend and I was a dumb boy so I was of course terrified of telling her how I felt, so I never did." She was listening intently now.

"Well that just happened to be around the same time she got her first serious boyfriend. To say I was insanely jealous would be an understatement." She laughed again. "Well I had finally got the courage to go tell her I loved her with help from your aunts of course." I looked down at her and she nodded knowing exactly what I meant.

"I went into your mother's room and found her with her boyfriend, it broke my heart and I was devastated but of course I couldn't tell her because she didn't know that I had feelings for her. So I moped around for months while she dated him until your Aunt Alice chewed me out and told me to stop being such a wuss and tell her. So I did and here we are 20 years later." She smiled at my happy ending.

"I never knew that." She whispered.

"Yeah baby girl I know it hurts, believe me. But everyone goes through their heartbreak and come out usually with something better. One day you will look back at this and think how stupid you were, but now I know it seems like the end of the world, but I promise you it's not. You will get passed this princess; you are much too strong to let some boy keep you down." She laughed and wiped her tears that began to fall again.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." She kissed my cheek and stood up and went in to her room.

Bella walked in sitting in my lap. "Thank you I think you helped," She told me laying her head on my shoulder.

"I hope so love, I hope so." I whispered.

**18 years.**

We sat in a row, cameras in hand.

_Lillian Cullen._

We all clapped and cheered with so much pride. My baby girl was graduating today.

I remember the day I graduated and sitting here now watching as she walks to get her diploma I can't shake the feeling that I am slowly losing her, mostly to time.

She will be off at college soon and have to leave home, just the thought of her not being around makes me feel empty.

I choke back the feeling and clap and cheer as loudly as I can because I am so unbelievably proud of her.

After the ceremony Lilly runs into Bella's arms and they cried together out of happiness. She then got attacked by hugs from her grandparents and uncles and aunts.

She looked around and her smile fell a bit. "Daddy?" She called confused.

She searched through the crowd quickly, growing more worried by the second. The her eyes fell on me and she smiled bigger and ran into my waiting arms.

"Congratulations princess."

"Thank you daddy." She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

**19 years**

"Daddy?Momma? I'm home." Lilly's voice filled the house.

Me and Bella were waiting in the kitchen silently for her.

Just the sound of her voice made my heart fill with joy. She is home for the holidays and I have missed her so much.

"Hello?" She called again. She slowly peeked her head in the kitchen doorway and her face broke into her crooked smile.

"Oh Lilly! Baby I missed you!" Bella ran and embraced her daughter. They were both talking a million miles a minute. I smilled adoringly, just loving the sound of there mindless chatter again.

Lilly stoopped talking the looked at me and got a huge smile. "Daddy! I missed you too." She threw her arms around me excitedly. I hugged her back as tightly as possible.

"I missed you too princess." I told her truthfully.

"Oh daddy harvard is great. I have met so many new people oh and. . . " She started talking about everything as passibly fast as she can.

The strange thing was Bella understood every word and was talking just as fast. It was highly amusing. I chuckled lightly

They both looked at me with the same expression. It was curious but slightly annoyed, that only made me laugh more.

"Sorry I just do not understand a word you are saying." I laughed again.

They rolled there eyes and went back to there insane fast talking. Then the door opened and in came Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

Lilly's face lit up and she ran into her uncle Em's arms. "Uncle Em I missed you." She told her.

"Aunt Rosie you too." She ran and embraced them all. Then Rose and Alice joined Bella and Lilly in there fast talking. So me and the men left the room.

"Oh and aunt Alice I got great shoes, oh and I met this great guy, oh and. . . .'" There voices trailed off as we left.

"Well it's just like old times." Jasper joked as we heard their high pitched laughter.

I smiled. "Yes it is. I'm glad. My baby girl is home."

**20 years.**

"Daddy I got some big news." Lilly walked in timidly with a tall lanky blonde boy at her side,

I sat up straighter in my chair and faced them and nodded,

"Okay daddy I know I am only 20 and I am still in college, but I am happy, so please don't freak out right away kay?" She started out,

I looked and Bella suspiciously and she shrugged, "Okay." I said skeptically.

"Okay." She smiled up at the boy and looked back to me and Bella. "Me and Jimmy are engaged." She lifted up her left hand to show a dimond on her ring finger.

"What?!" Me and Bella both said at the same time.

"Yeah it happened kind of fast and we only have known eachother for 6 months but we sort of just fell in love. We already told his parents, and there happy for us, and agreed to help with the wedding, and I am really happy momma." She was probably looking for help from Bella, because she knows she won't get it from me. "And I, well we really want your blessing." Her boyfriend, or fiance, ugh. Hasn't said a word, this entire time.

"Lilly honey can we please talk to you alone?" Bella asked timidly.

"Uh sure, I have to get going anyway." The boy said. "Ill see you later sweetie." He kissed Lilly's cheek and left the house quickly.

"Okay Lilly, honey, what in the world are you thinking? Babe you are only 20 and you have only known him for 6 months, and how do you expect to get mine or your fathers blessing when this is the first time we have ever met him?" Bella said quickly, she was trying to stay calm but she is freaking out.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. " Well you were both only 18 when you got married." Lilly fired back.

"Yes but we had known eachother our whole life." Bella emphasized.

"I know, But I love him mom. And his parents were okay with it after only meeting me when we asked them."

"Well we are not his parents Lillian. This is crazy. I get you love him honey I really do, but that doesn't mean you should marry him." Bella tried to reason. I had been silent the entire time and of course Lilly noticed.

She sighed in frustration. "Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"You are NOT getting married." I said in finallity and left the room.

"Ugh well I can get married without your premission. You don't have to be there if you don't want." She yelled following me into the hall.

"No Lilly I won't be there. This is stupid and immature, and I will not support it. If you are willing to get married without your family there then go ahead and do it." I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door.

I could hear Lilly crying downstairs, We have never, ever faught. I could tell that the possibility of her family not being at her wedding is killing her. But I cannot except this.

I heard a soft knock on the door then Bella walked in slowly.

"Edward. . " She said softly, and I could tell she caved.

"Bell no. This is absurd, we don't even know him. He could be a rapist for all we know." She laughed lightly.

"Edward I doubt Lilly would marry a rapist. And I know it is all crazy but are you really willing to lose our daughter over this?" She asked softly.

"I won't go along with this, I can't give her away to a guy I don't know that may not treat her right." I said shaking my head.

"Edward the possibilty of her not being happy scares me too. Believe me, but she is going to do it either way. But if he don't treat her right, and they get divorced, if we are here for her now, we can be there to pick up the piece later." She reasoned softly.

"Because we don't know him, we need to be there for her even more. We need to protect her and make sure she is alright. And who knows maybe he will be a great guy and they will always be happy. Either way she needs us."

I sighed in defeat. "Your right." I whispered. I do always need to make sure Lilly is safe, and happy. No matter what.

Bella smiled and kissed my forehead lightly. "Lily come up here honey." Bella yelled.

The Lilly walked in slowly and looked scared.

"Okay we will give you our blessing. But I am not happy with this, I do not like the guy, and I think you are making a big mistake, but no matter what I will always be here for you, and I love you so I will always support you in whatever you do." I told her.

She smiled and ran into mine and Bella's arms. "Thank you guys so much. I know what I am doing I promise." She reassured us.

**21 years.**

She'll change her name today. She will make a vow to spend the rest of her life with the man she loves and I will give her away.

I am standing in the bride room just staring at her as Bella, Alice, and Rose run around fixing her dress, and hair, and make up.

She looked stunningly beautiful it her white gown. She was smiling so proudly and happy I couldn't help but smile too.

She looked at me and her smile fell. "Daddy what are you thinking?" She asked sadly, knowing I am upset with having to give my baby girl away.

"I"m not sure." I shrugged sadly. She smiled back and walked over to me to give me a hug. "Daddy I will be okay I promise." She told me.

"I know." I had got to know her fiance and he is actually a great guy and loves Lilly so much. I know she will be okay with him.

"I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." I told her sadly, she smiled with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Daddy I will alway be your baby girl. I promise, that will never change." She said with such conviction I couldn't doubt her.

I don't know what I could have done to possibly deserve her. She was perfect, my angel sent down from heaven, Daddy's little girl.

"Ready daddy it's just about time." She reminded me, I nodded slowly, not knowing if I was ever ready to give her away.

"How do I look daddy?" She asked self concesly.

"Like a princess." I whispered with tears in my eyes., and she smiled.

"Daddy don't cry." She said softly wiping the tears from my eyes. I nodded and blinked back my tears quickly.

"Ready." I whispered and walked her down aisle.

Giving my beautiful princess away.

**Its kind of long sorry. Please review**


End file.
